


La (primera) mañana después

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Marius se despierta está solo en la cama y de la cocina le llega un delicioso olor a café bueno, algo no muy habitual en el departamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La (primera) mañana después

Cuando Marius se despierta está solo en la cama y de la cocina le llega un delicioso olor a café bueno, algo no muy habitual en el departamento. No está seguro de qué hacer y por unos segundos entra en pánico, arrepintiéndose de todas las decisiones tomadas en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

De algún lugar saca el coraje para levantarse de la cama, ponerse unos pantalones y una camiseta y salir del cuarto.

Al entrar a la cocina se encuentra a Cosette y Courfeyrac recargados contra la mesada, tazas de café en mano y riendo sobre algo. Se ven hermosos con la luz de la mañana, los cabellos despeinados y las miradas somnolientas.

Marius tiene ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de una piedra, pero al mismo tiempo quiere ir y abrazarlos, no soltarlos nunca más.

—Hey, el bello durmiente se ha despertado —dice entonces Courfeyrac y la sonrisa que le dedica hace que le falte un poco el aire.

—Buenos días —murmura, sin moverse del marco de la puerta.

Cosette ríe, tendiéndole la mano. Marius cruza la cocina en un par de zancadas, por suerte sin llevarse nada por delante. Los brazos de Cosette y Courfeyrac lo reciben y recién entonces puede respirar tranquilo.

Aún no está muy seguro de lo que están haciendo, mucho menos de lo que diría su abuelo si supiera, pero no podría importarle menos.

Con Cosette y Courfeyrac a su lado siente que es capaz de cualquier cosa.


End file.
